Peeks at Love
by Ldylaura2828
Summary: A romance novel throws sparks. Timing is prior to Season 3
1. Chapter 1

Romance Novels And Love Letters

It was another horribly boring morning at the office. Jim often wonders how he can stand it. Then as he steps into the break room and he sees the reason he has been able to stand it. Pam. Just the back of her head brings a smile to his face. Amazing!

Curiously, she hasn't looked back at him. Smiling because she is unaware he is right behind her. He can smell her and she always smells so good. Intoxicating. But she is reading and so he peeks over her shoulder to read with her. "_As his teeth sink into her tender flesh, her center becomes liquid with need and desire. She tilts her head to give him better access to her as she leans into his body surrendering herself to him. Skylar wants nothing more than for Desmond to have his wicked way with her. A moan betrays her need for their joining. Skylar longs to feel his strong thighs wrapped around hers as he thrusts into her over and over." _Jim is surprised by the passage but now realizes he has found his amusement.

"Pam." She jumps as she hears Jim's voice to close to her ear. "What are you reading?" He questions her innocently as sits down next to her trying not to grin.

"Nothing. A, just a book." Her voice sounds a little breathy and she really hopes he doesn't notice. She closes the book tight and ties it with the ribbons attached to the fabric book cover that hides its juicy contents. A blush steals up her face as she looks down at the book unwilling to meet his eyes. He is grinning like damned a cat. _Damn it, he saw what I was reading. That's why I don't bring these into work. _But she allowed herself an exception this morning because this book was just too good to put down.

"Yeah, you know my mom covers her romance novels with those fabric covers. They sort of look like that fabric cover. Hey wait a minute." He pretends to put two and two together. Jim was really enjoying her pinking cheeks and watching her squirm. "Could my best friend, Ms. Beesley be reading a romance novel?"

"Jim, it's just a book." Pam is totally embarrassed when he snatches the book right out of her hands. "Hey, give that back." She whines like an 8th grader but she can't help it. Pam reaches to reclaim her property but Jim is just too quick and moves it out of her grasp.

He unties the book's ribbons while grinning at her reaction. She is caught between not wanting to make a big deal out of it and dying of shame. Jim finds her utterly adorable in her struggle. He opens the book to the page she left off on and begins reading out loud. "_Desmond 's tongue licks and kisses his way down to Sklar's..." _He voice fades as he reads on in silence. Pam stares at him with an open mouth but she goes unnoticed as he is engrossed in the steamy action. She tries not to wonder where he is on the page when his breath catches but she is pretty sure she knows. She tries not to think how sexy he looks. Pam is smiling as she watches him turn page after page of her trashy romance.

Finally she just starts giggling. The musical laughter startles Jim, who realizes he has been pulled into the book. He grins sheepishly at her and shrugs. They both crack up. Jim confesses, "I got to say, I have never read anything hotter."

Pam giggles as she admits, "I have." She laughs more at Jim's expression of doubt then anything else. "I have really. This author is a bit tame."

"Tame? Are you kidding me?" Jim is honestly shocked. This could not be a typical run of the mill romance. It was hotter than hot and it even had some bondage happening. "Seriously, read the next two pages."

Pam shrugged and did as he requested. The words in the book were a turn on but watching Pam read them were unreal. He watched her eyes devour the words like she was hungry for them. Her breathing hitched as she came to certain sections. Her lips parted and she licked them. Jim almost moaned at the sight. _This seemed to be playing with fire but he couldn't stop it. _He was burning up and he needed to get burned.

She could never admit that these page were pretty hot. Nor could she admit they were hotter then anything else she had ever read because he was sitting so close to her. Her heart was racing like mad. Jim was watching her with such intensity, she could feel his visual caress her as she read. Granted they were sharing something akin to soft core porn, but she played it off as commonplace.

"Okay, I read them." She looked up at him with an expressless face not wanting him to know how much she was affected by them.

Jim wasn't sure what he wanted her to say. "And?"

"And what?" Pam refused to make it easy on him.

"You didn't think that was...Oh I don't know...erotic?" Jim blushed as he couldn't quite meet her eyes. _God, she made him feel like he was 14! _He was supposed to be teasing her.

Pam just smiled at him. It was kind of cute that he was blushing over a romance novel.

"Oh, come on Beesley! You know you wanted to be Skylar." Jim said teasingly. He was determined to turn this back on her just to see her blush again.

"Are you saying you wanted to be Desmond?" Pam blurted out without thinking. Jim locked eyes with her and his stare told her everything she already knew. He would like nothing better than to have her wrapped around him desperate for him to fill her. Jim would be happy to thrust into her again and again until they each shattered into bits of star dust falling from the heavens.

Jim pushing away his need to lay her out on the table in front of them and do a "Desmond" on her, he simply changed the direction of the topic. "So you think you could write something sexier?" Jim throwing down a challenge, one he knew Pam would have difficulty refusing to take up.

"No doubt." Pam stated with all the confidence she did not feel.

Jim almost choked on his soda. "Oh, really?"

Pam smirked at him. "Really."

Jim's eyes twinkled. "Okay, Beesley. Write me something that's hotter than that by 5pm today."

Pam arched her eyebrow. "Wait a second. You aren't going to weasel out scott free. We will exchange writings at 5pm today." She looked so pleased with her amendment to the challenge that Jim nodded his agreement.

Chapter 2

_Hmmm, this was brilliant of me. Now I have to write something and give it to Pam. How can I do that? God, she'll know. She will know whatever happens in my writing is what I want to do to her. I am so dead._ Jim's wheels were turning at a fast rate but the hamster was dead. Finally, he just started writing and once he started he didn't stop. It was like turning on a faucet.

He looked over at Pam and she was biting her lower lip looking as she looked at her computer screen. Damn, she is so sexy. As he wrote he just poured all his feelings and needs into the written word. He was so engrossed didn't even bother to torture Dwight. Nor did he realize Dwight felt a little slighted by Jim's lack of effort. He just kept typing wishes into words. It was almost therapeutic.

Jim took a quick peek at Pam to see her licking her lips as she typed. She seemed completely into her writing and would jump whenever she was disturbed by answering the phone. After she quickly passed the call, she was back to type as if she her train of thought was never disrupted. He couldn't wait to read her writing. He was curious as to her writing style. If truth be told he was dying to read what she thought was hot. Five o'clock could not come quick enough.

oxoxooxox

Pam looked down at her first rough draft. Wow! It was quite steamy. Could she actually show it to Jim? How did she get herself into this situation! The phone rang and interrupted her kicking herself. It was Roy.

"Oh, hi Roy." She closed the story instantly as if Pam didn't want him to see it. Guilt spread through her like a virus. How could she write like this and not what to show her boyfriend...fiancée? Why was she looking forward to watching Jim read her writing? "Huh? What was that?" She hadn't been listening. "Oh, sure. Fine, I bought my car so don't worry about being late. I have a few things I need to do after work anyway. Have fun. Bye."

Jim tried not to smile. It always made him a bit happy when she fibbed to Roy to spend time with him. It meant nothing but it made him happy. He liked that there was no "I love you" at the end of their conversations anymore. He wanted his best friend to be happy but he was okay with a more neutral good bye. He was thrilled they didn't have to rush this because she had no one to report to tonight. Except for him. He liked that a lot. May be a little too much. He frowned trying to put it in perspective but after a minute a grin returned to his face.

oxoxoxoxo

Jim caught Pam looking at the clock a number of times with a wistful stare. Then he found her watching him a lot more than usual today. May be because of their activities they both kept looking at each other more often to share a wicked grin or a guilty smile. Finally, it was five o'clock and people were filing out. They played it cool and pretended to be finishing up. Michael finally emerged from his office at 5:15.

"So you guys are burning the midnight oil." Michael needed to be dramatic. He couldn't help it.

Jim frowned. "Nope. Just finishing up." Jim wanted to keep it low profile because Michael could easily blotch their plans.

Pam was like a deer in the highlights as Michael approached her desk. "So Pam-a-lama-ding-dong why you still here? Roy's not going to likey likey." Michael was trying to be cute but it just came off as irritating.

"Roy doesn't care where I am." Pam hadn't meant it to sound like that. Jim cleared his throat and she shot him the look of death. "I mean, he knows I have some stuff to do here. I will be done soon."

"Oh, so do you kids want me to stay and help out?" Michael may be the boss but he was a team player. If his team of friends needed him he was there for them.

Jim and Pam in unison said "No." They tried to hide their look of worry from Michael because that would only incite curiosity causing their boss to linger further.

Michael was a bit taken back but he nodded. "Ok then. I will see you both tomorrow." Michael wasn't stupid, he could tell when he wasn't wanted. He walked out wondering what they were up to. "Don't forget to lock up." Then as the elevator doors slid shut he realized his birthday was coming up. They were probably planning a surprise party for him. Wow! He was really lucky to have people like them on his staff.

Pam and Jim rushed to the window to assure themselves Michael was leaving. When his Sebring convertible left the parking lot and drove out of sight they both breathed a sigh of relief. They smiled at each other like guilty thieves.

Jim smile deepen as Pam returned to reception to grab a sheet of paper. The office and the break room were no place for what they were doing. "The roof, my lady?" Pam blushed and nodded. Jim had grabbed two soda and a bag of chips as well as his story.

They found the roof exactly how they left it. Jim locked the roof door to assure privacy which caused Pam to arch her eyebrow in question but then smile in happiness. She was completely alone with Jim. Jim lit the candle "for bugs" and sat down. Pam joined him. The chairs were close so their knees brushed together occasionally.

"Well, here we are." Jim smiled at her a bit nervously.

"Yup. Here we are." Pam, not knowing what else to say she just repeated the oblivious. Why was she nervous? "Is this, like, weird?"

"What do you mean?" Jim bit the inside of his cheek as he looked over at her.

"I mean this. You know writing all day long." Pam was questioning herself but stopped short of examining her motives.

"No. I mean there was a challenge issued and we rose to meet it." Jim rolled his eyes as he talked. He needed to downplay the weirdness of this situation and quick or Pam might began to feel very uncomfortable. He reverted back to gentle teasing. "I think you are just scared to show me what you wrote. I think you know mine is hotter."

"Oh really." Pam couldn't help but to take the bait. This was how they made everything safe. They made it a joke, a tease and a laugh. There was comfort in pretending nothing serious was happening between them. They were just two best friends having fun. "And why would I be afraid yours is hotter than mine?"

Jim who didn't have a sexist bone in his body, played the gender card. "Cause I am a guy." Pam snorted in disgust. "Everyone knows..." His sentence trailed off because Pam was yelling at him.

"You sexist pig! How could you say that?" Pam wasn't angry because she knew Jim wasn't sexist. As a matter of fact, he seemed to respect women more than men but it was Pam's part to play. The outraged friend railing against a crude comment.

"I can say that because I open my mouth and the words come out." This comment broke Pam up. She lost it and cracked a smile then started laughing. May be it was nerves, but she laughed until tears rolled down her face. Jim was laughing right along with her. He loved seeing her smile but seeing her laugh was pure magic.

"Okay. Okay. Stop stalling give me your boring little piece Halpert." Pam pulling herself together and insulting him in the same breath.

Jim balked. "No. I challenged first so I get to read yours first." It probably would have made sense to read them together but they knew they needed to experience the other reading their words. Somehow that passed the crossing the line test.

Pam looked down at her lap and saw her story. All of a sudden she really didn't want to share these words with Jim. It was too personal. She was embarrassed she wrote them. But Jim's hand was in front of her waiting for her to place her story in his hand. She frowned and pouted a bit. Pam knew he would not grab the paper so she didn't protect it. Jim wanted her to give her words to him of her own free will. Then realized she agreed to this so she placed her writing in his hand. "It isn't very good." Her frown deepen.

He looked into her eyes and smiled reassuringly. "I will be the judge of that, Miss Beesley." His eyes fell on her page as he started to read.

Chapter 3

Jim's eyes were flying across the page. He knew she was talented when it came to art but she had a flare for the writing as well. She painted vivid pictures for the reader with words. He tried to control his breathing because he knew her eyes were glued to him but it was difficult.

_Josh went to Rave because he was looking to get laid. He was also hungry so he could probably get something to eat here as well. It was a goth hangout, and the goth girls there were hot and easy. He could probably get his rocks off within an hour of entering the place. He was blessed with devilish good looks and an attitude that made the girls cream instantly. Josh was not above using all he had to get what he needed. He scanned the crowd to weed out those unworthy. _

_Josh stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of her uninhibited dancing first. Something deep inside called out to her. She looked sensuous and sexy and quite wild. As she spun around her saw her sweet angelic face and was aroused by her innocence. Josh was a bad boy and seeing Piper's apparent lack of experience only made him want to be wicked. But there was something yet to be named coursing through his veins at a rapid pace. She was dancing with complete abandon and he knew he had to have her. There was something about her that made him want to possess her. He had to have her._

_Since he saw what he wanted, he didn't waste time. Josh approached her with determination. He simply used complete honesty. He looked directly into her eyes and made his statement. "I want to make you cum."_

_Piper looked taken back for half a second then she took him in with his eyes. He was tall, good looking and had the sexiest hands she had ever seen. Confidence and arrogance dripped off of him like a cologne. Unfortunately, Piper found dominant alpha males extremely desirable. His sandy brown hair was a bit messy giving him a tousled out of bed look which looked hot. _

_He had been wrong about her innocence but it didn't matter. She was his choice. She would be his. Josh knew she was sizing him up so he slowly turned around to help her with her decision. His black leather pants seemed to hug his perfect ass and his coat did nothing to hide a slim but fit body that made her want to drool. When he faced her again, she could tell that he was built to satisfy. _

_There was no denying that she wanted him. Her body was readying itself for his invasion. Piper hated that she responded instantly to alpha males because usually they were real asses. But she couldn't help herself. She decided to give to him a challenge by asking a simple question. "Why?"_

_He smiled then laughed. It was a low deep sound that rumbled out of him. He was rarely catch off guard so now he was even more intrigued. He responded again with candor since she hadn't slapped him yet. "Because I want to hear you call my name when I deliver you to heaven."_

_She thought for a moment. "What about you? Don't you want to come? Isn't that why you are here tonight?"_

_His face was a blank master of arrogance as he countered. "Isn't that why everyone is here tonight?" He never understood why people felt the need to pretend. It was just sex. Although as he looked at her, he was starting to realize this was going to be more than just a joining of the flesh. He was rather confused so he pushed these unwanted thoughts for his mind. _

_She nodded and laughed lightly. It was a musical sound that seemed to strike a cord in him. "How would you suggest you make me cum?"_

_Now he was almost home. His heightened senses could tell she was more than ready and it wouldn't take much. She was primed. "There are so many options. A shame just to chose one." He smiled with such charm she almost dropped to her knees for him. He moved closer to her. "I think for your first orgasm." He reached under her long curly brown hair to grab the hair at the nape of her neck and tugged her head to the side with firm control. "I would restraint you because I know you are a bad little girl who would like to be controlled." His breathe was caressing her neck as he read her. It wasn't a guess. He knew she was a submissive and tapped into all her hot buttons effortlessly. She reaffirmed this because she melted into him. Her surrender was her acceptance of his claim on her. "I will use furlined handcuffs and your hands will be pulled out of the way. Then I would pull up your skirt and lick your creamy center." His long tongue snaked out of his mouth and drew his tongue up the side of her neck until he reached her pulse point at the base of her throat. Josh could hear her heart pounding and she was trembling with need. "I will lick you until you cum all over my tongue." He grinned as he watched her breath hitch. "By the way, you should feel free to scream Josh as you cum."_

_Piper wasn't sure whether to laugh or beg. He was the most deliciously wicked man, she had ever met. Piper felt safe with him. Josh was obliviously an experienced dominant who could tap into her hidden submissive self and allow her to break free of the chains that normally tied her spirit down. There was no doubt he would deliver the heaven, that he had promised. Piper froze as he leaned forward to place his lips at the base of her neck. She didn't realize the wanton moan she heard came from her mouth as he tiger bit her neck. His teeth scraping against her skin sent shivers through her body making her even hotter than before. If she wasn't careful she was going to cum right on the middle of the dance floor. How could he be so delicious without even trying?_

_Piper no longer trusted her voice. She could only nod. He smiled because he knew what she was agreeing to. He didn't like the relief he felt. He shouldn't care but this seemed different. She seemed different. The connection he felt between them was very strong and he wanted to see it through. Josh without further preamble led her to the back room. The back room of Rave was established for those couples that didn't have the patience to make it to their own bedroom or preferred an audience. Women felt it was a way to provide some safety when hooking up with strangers. It was made up of cubicles and dark corners. As he moved them through the maze of people, most were in various stages of undress and it added to her anticipation. Some individuals were openly receiving oral attention, while others were going at it like animals. The smell of sex rose through the air. _

_Piper had never been back here but it was oblivious her date du jour had. Josh guided her to a secluded corner that just happened to have a pair of handcuffs attached to the wall. Her eyes widened at the sight and knowledge of what was to come...namely her. She gracefully placed her hands in his as he smiled deeply with satisfaction. Piper's submissiveness was coming out to play. Josh was a very dominant male who knew exactly what to do with her. He quickly attached her to the wall and stepped back to enjoy the view. His beautiful partner was completely at his mercy just the way he liked it. Her shapely body was on display to its best advantage and her eyes were lowered. _

_"My, my a good girl who knows her place." A stab of jealously hit him in the heart because someone other than he had trained her. She was too perfect not to have been worked over. Josh pushed it aside. None of that mattered now. She was his and he would have her. "Look at you, so beautiful and so very willing." He ran his hands over her body exactly how he pleased. She moaned and tried to push into his hands. Josh tsked her. "Naughty little girl."_

_He rewarded her by turning her around and lifting her skirt revealing her apple shaped bottom. She wore no panties and her fish nets would often no protection for her adorable backside. "You were naughty and pushy. I don't like un ladylike behavior. You are a bad little girl. Do you know what happens to bad little girls?" He loved her shock sad expression when he took her task. He was rubbing her ass as if he were polishing it._

_She nodded her head as she blushed._

_"Tell me." He wasn't going to make it easy on her. She blushed a deeper shade of pink and couldn't look at him until he tilted her chin to force her to meet his eyes. "Don't let me ask you again. What happens to bad little girls who act slutty?"_

_His hand continued to gently rub her bottom in circles and that gave her a clue she couldn't ignore. She spoke barely above a whisper. "They get their bottoms spanked, Master." She looked up at him with all the innocence in the world. Her use of the word Master conveyed her total trust in him. He felt himself harden completely. The 'Master' fell so easily from her lips and it had never felt so right. _

_The corner of his mouth turned up. She could tell she pleased him and her heart soared with pleasure. "Ask for it."_

_Oh God! How could she do that? Somehow she just opened her mouth and the heart felt words tumbled out. "I am so sorry Master for being impatient. Please spank my bottom good."_

_"My wish is your command ,my dear. Stick your ass out further. That's it." He pulled his palm out and spanked her. She jumped as his hand made contact and moaned as it swirled over her ass in a caress before smacking her again. He was careful not to give her too much pain. Josh wanted to excite and stimulate her. After her bottom was pushing back to meet his spanking hand, he knew she was ready. "Your bottom is bright red. I hope you learned your lesson."_

_"Yes, Master. Thank you for taking the time to teach me." She said it so sweetly and perfectly, he knew she had done this before. He wish that wasn't the case but none of that mattered. All that mattered is she would never ever do it again with anyone but him. He needed to acknowledge the possession he was feeling was outside the realm of his experience. But first things first. _

_"One more and then we are done." He told her that quickly because he really needed to move on to other things before he lost it. Piper nodded and pushed her ass back anticipating his attention. She ouched as he landed the hardest slap of all. He smiled as she wiggled her bottom back and forth. She was too perfect. "Very good, little one." Piper actually purred with the compliment._

_No more words were needed. He knelt at her feet and looked up at her. Odd how she was the submissive and he was on his knees. But as with most dominants they were truly the ones enslaved. Her eyes were begging and her mouth open in silent moans. Josh smiled as the rush of power flooded his mind and body. She had learned to restrain herself. He was always one to reinforce proper behavior. Licking his lips, he slowly moved forward. She clung to the cuffs at her wrist to allow her the strength to act like a good little slave not like the anxious slut she felt like at this moment. He gave her a nod of praise before pushing his tongue between her feminine folds to find her throbbing core. A moan of pleasure couldn't be helped. He laved her until she was shaking with need. Josh couldn't get enough of her taste. She was so sweet, he wondered if she sugared herself before coming out tonight._

_"Please. Please." Josh was impressed. She knew she needed to ask before she spent herself on his tongue. He toyed with her a little more as she tried desperately not to cum. Josh was enjoying her struggle. It was heady and it provided a stronger satisfaction than he had ever known. "Please, Master. Please let me. I need to."_

_He slowed his tongue and she moved her hips to maintain the speed. Josh looked up at the loviest creature he had ever seen. He caught her wild eyes. "Cum." It was a simple command followed by one long lick of his tongue. She followed his order and came harder than she had ever cum in her life. She shouted his name in complete and total relief. His name echoed through the back room of Rave and made him happier than he'd been in a long time. He licked her through the waves of pleasure. When it was clear she was spent, he kissed her way up her body. He kissed her lips allowing her to taste her sweetness. Josh pulled away from her lips and nuzzled her neck. _

_He needed to claim her as his own regardless of the consequences and he was sure there would be many. Josh had never felt this way. It was undeniable. He heard always heard when one found their other half the need to bond was unstoppable. He never put much faith in that until now. She was his other half and he didn't even know her name. He found that it didn't really matter. Nature was moving the relationship beyond the initial stages at break neck speed and there was nothing that could have stopped this bonding. His fangs lengthen in his mouth and he broke her skin on her neck as he was kissing it. As his teeth sunk in deep and her sweet blood flowed into his mouth. He ego was stroked further when his bite gave her another orgasm. She moaned with completeness. He smiled that his other half was so aroused by him. Her blood was thick and delicious like nectar. As he gently closed her neck with a swipe of his tongue. Josh knew he made the right decision to take her. _

_Piper was feeling a bit hazy but she started kissing his neck with urgency. Somehow she was biting his neck. She tried to pull away by he was holding her tight as she writhed to escape the taste of his blood. It wasn't that it tasted bad actually his blood tasted rather yummy. It was the thought that blood exchanges were wrong. Then it dawned her her that something was very wrong. How did she get fangs? It didn't matter. He sensed the change in her immediately and moaned deeply as his head rolled back. Piper had stopped fighting and drank her fill. With a sigh of regret, he pulled her mouth off of him. She instinctively licked his wound and it closed immediately. _

_She looked at him in confusion. Josh couldn't answer her questions at this time. He needed to be inside of her. It wasn't a want or even a desire, this was a pure need. He quickly unzipped himself and slid his over aroused dick inside her. They both moaned in pleasure. He closed his eyes due to the intense pleasure as he held himself still just feeling her as close as he possibly could. Josh smiled smugly as she began to wiggle to try to incite him to move. He arched an eyebrow questioning her._

_Piper just looked down and pouted a bit. "Josh, please." She didn't know what else to say. If he didn't move she was going to die. Piper was no longer above begging for what she wanted. "Please, Josh. Please. I need you so badly."_

_Josh loved the knowing he controlled her so completely. Though he also knew she controlled him threefold and there was now nothing either of them could do about it. So he pulled almost out of her and pushed back in directly. "Yessss" She hissed through clenched teeth. "More." She commanded him and he could do nothing but obey. In and out, in and out and by the tenth stroke of his sword she was cumming all over it. He held himself back as her insides squeezed and tried to milk him. Piper was so beautiful when she came it amazed him. She kissed his mouth mumbling her thanks. "Thank you. Oh thank you so much." _

_Well, that was two orgasms to his none. Who was the Master again? Her face was glowing of contentment. That lasted all of thirty seconds and now she realized her partner was still fully aroused. Her face was priceless. "You, um, you didn't...?"_

_He smiled and asked dead pan. "No, why did you?"_

_She was taken by complete surprise and laughed until she snorted. "You could say that." _

_He shook his head in mock disappointment. "Why don't we try this again and this time see if you can wait for me."_

_Piper blushed a pretty shade of pink as she nodded. But as soon as he started moving she had her doubts about lasting long enough for him to cum. "Hurry, Master."_

_"Sure now I am your Master." He drove her directly over the end of sanity with three quick thrusts. Josh was heady with the power he seemed to have over her body._

_She called out his name as she came on him yet again. He waited until she had recovered a bit. Josh tried to hide his smile but he failed miserably. He was more than pleased that she found him so irresistible that she had no self control._

_When she realized what had happened she started apologizing profusely. "I am so sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me. This never happens."_

_It was almost funny to see her apologizing for her orgasms that he deliberately caused but he just glad that this was not her usual reaction with other men. He wanted his bonded mate to be overwhelmed with pleasure by him. Only him. "I am just glad you aren't the male because one of us would be very disappointed." He emphasized his point by moving his lust hardened rod deeper inside her. _

_"Yes, Josh. More I need more! Please I will die if you don't have me." She was moving as if she hadn't cum three times. Josh grabbed Piper under the knees and pulled them around his waist. This gave him an even better angle to hit all her sensitive areas that craved attention. "Oh yes. Josh. Yes. Give it to me."_

_Josh met her needs and exceeded her expectations. He rammed himself into so deep he thought he would come out of her mouth. She was readied to cum yet again. This time he was going with her. "Josh. Can I?"_

_"Yes, baby cum. Rub yourself on me. That's right. Make me cum with you."_

_"Josh. Cumming. JOSHHHHH!" She screamed his name and had an amazing orgasm which only intensified when she felt him join her. Her insides had milked him and wouldn't be denied. He gave into her and came with a deep groan. The waves of her pleasure blended with his and satisfied them both completely. "Oh, Josh. That was..."_

_"Yeah. I know." Josh rested his head on her shoulder briefly. Then he quickly realized she was still a captive. He unlocked the hand cuffs and carefully tended to her hands and wrists. When he was sure no harm was done he looked down into her beautiful eyes. She was his soul mate and she didn't even know it yet. He smiled when he realized he needed to ask his other half a very important question. "So what is your name?"_

Jim looked up at Pam who had been watching him very carefully. Ever since he read her first words, her eyes were glued to his expression. He tried not to respond at all but it was hard. Her intense stare alone would be enough to make him respond but her writing was so erotic. He didn't know what to think, or say or even how to act. His mind was racing. Her words were creative and sexy as hell. He really liked the bondage and discipline. He didn't even know how much he liked it until he read her story. Jim was surprised Pam had put that in her story. It was very erotic knowing this scenario came from her mind. It was impossible not to picture Pam secured in hand cuffs or over his knee. He needed to stop for the sack of his pants. They were straining as it was. He moved to make it less oblivious half way through her story but he was sure she knew.

Pam cleared her throat with anxiety. When Jim remained silent, she became insistent. "So, tell me!"

Jim looked at her and just shook his head. He was hoping to shake something clever loose but that was not the case. "What?" His voice sounded rough and rapsy to his own ears. He was incredibly turned on by what she wrote but what could he say.

Pam was exasperated. "What you thought?" She was frustrated with his lack of verbal response. May be he didn't like it. She could tell by his crossing and uncrossing his legs that part of him liked it. A shiver of excitement went through her. She knew she shouldn't feel so pleased to have turned him on but she was heady with the thrill of it.

Jim opened his mouth and shut it. "It was..." What could he say?

Pam had a huge tremor of self doubt. "You didn't like it?" He thought she was a perverted. She was!

Jim was shocked. "No. NO!" He struggled with his wording. "I liked it. I _really_ liked it." His emphasis on 'really' put a smile on her face. "It was good." He wanted to say really good but he would sound like a bigger lecher than he already appeared to be. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It was well written very...creative." He was trying to wash the image of Pam handcuffed to a wall out of his mind. He looked away from her eyes not knowing if she could tell what he was thinking. He became very aware of her and it seemed that she was sitting even closer to him. Their thighs were touching and he tried not to think about it.

Chapter 4

They were sitting in silence. Jim holding her story to his lap in a poor attempt to cover his arousal. They were staring at each other. Each was lost in a fantasy that they could so easily turn into a reality. Up on the privacy of this roof, they were alone. This was a haven for their forbidden dreams. It fulfill those dreams would be right but neither wanted to be right.

Pam broke his stare. They were each quietly disappointed as yet another moment passed them by. Jim kicking his self for not kissing her. Pam was horrified how much she wanted Jim. "So, my turn."

Jim head didn't registrar what she had said. "Huh?"

"Your story, Jim." Pam giggled.

"Oh, sure. Yeah. Here it is. It isn't nearly as...creative as yours." Jim blushed a bit.

"I am sure it is fine. Now give it here." Pam couldn't wait to read his words. She was more excited than a kid on Christmas morning. She couldn't help herself. Pam knew this was wrong on a number of different levels. Her stab of guilt was quickly swept aside as he handed her his words. She bent her head and tried not to pant.

Jim watched her face. It was so beautiful in the fading sunlight. Her lips were open just a bit and she was breathing through her mouth. Jim catch himself before he groaned as her little pink tongue moistened her lips. Several times she closed her eyes for a brief moment. He was pretty sure he knew which parts were getting to her and he was glad they were. Her breathing had changed and she was wiggling in her seat. Pam was getting aroused by his story and it was almost too much to bear. He hadn't known what to write so basically he put his wishes in story form.

Pam's breath was stolen with the very first sentence of his story.

_"I love you. I can't change that and I wouldn't want to even if I could. You are the very air that I breathe. You are my heart." Justin was almost shouting. He couldn't believe she would doubt him for one second. "The sooner you believe that the happier we will both be."_

_Paula just looked at him. "You know I can't..." Her heart was calling out to him to save her from her self. She wondered if her pain was so loud that he actually heard it?_

_"I know that you won't. That's a big difference. It's the difference between heaven and hell." Justin looked helpless. He didn't know how to make her understand. They belonged together. They were meant to complete each other. "Please just give me a chance. Give us a chance." Justin knew he sounded pathetic but he was pleading for his very life. "Please. One night and in the morning if you still can't then at least we know for sure." _

_"I do know for sure." She didn't like sounding so harsh but she didn't want to give him false hope. _

_"Do you? Do you really know that I am not who you were meant to love?" He wanted her to see. If only she could open her mind she would she clearly she was his. She looked down. He hated putting her through this but he had no choice. He knew he was torturing her and didn't like causing her pain. "I don't want to push you but if I don't we will both be sorry."_

_She shook her head. Paula couldn't deny that she had feelings for him. But she was in turmoil. She wasn't the kind to be unfaithful but she was drawn to him._

_Justin raked his fingers through his hair and knelt down in front of her. "Please let me prove to you, that you were born for me to love you."_

_A small noise escaped her throat. It was a cross between a moan and a gasp. Her eyes slowly moved up his face, stopping to rest on his lips. She tried so many times not to think of how they might taste and feel as he kissed her. WIth a small intake of air, her visual scrutiny continued and her eyes finally came to gaze at his eyes. She felt instantly lost in him. His eyes held such love and tenderness for her, they almost hurt if she looked into them for too long. She was afraid she would never look away. Paula often wondered what might be bleeding out from her soul when he stared deeply into her eyes. _

_He took her little hand in his and brought it to his lips. He turned it over so her hand was palm up. Without breaking eye contact, he placed a kissed on her palm and was rewarded with swallow a groan. His tongue licked across the lines in her hand and he could almost here her heart racing. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment to enjoy the intense pleasure._

_"Give us tonight. Let tomorrow be tomorrow but let tonight be ours." He beseech ed her. Her eyes opened with tears in them. "Paula, let me love the way you were meant to be loved...just once." His tongue found her wrist and he bite the pulse point gently._

_"Mmmm." Pleasure coursed through her and they hadn't even done anything. He trailed kisses up her arm until her reached her elbow. He licked and kissed her elbow crease as her breathing quicken. _

_"Give us tonight." He continued to kiss her arm as his other hand reached the back of her knee. It was a tender spot most lovers ignored. When stroking just right it can bring one almost to orgasm. Justin made sure he was touching her just right then he stopped leaving his hand on the flesh behind her knee and his breath on her arm. "Please." He need to wait. He held himself froze knowing he would die and welcome it, if she didn't agree. _

_Paula's eyes were wide with need and she was almost panting. Why did he stop? With a ragged breath, she gave her consent. "Please. Tonight. Yes. Oh, please."_

_His heart sang at the news. It was only one night but it was more than he thought she would ever grant him. He pulled her to him determined to make her see they were meant to be..._

Pam turned the paper over. "So what happened?" Her voice was thick.

Jim couldn't look at her. He shrugged. When in doubt pass the ball, a motto that always served him well on the court so he countered sending the ball directly to her. "What do you think happened?"

Pam looked up into his eyes. "It is your story. Don't you know what happens?" She was almost angry.

"Don't know." Jim looked out over at the abandoned lot.

"How could you not know! It is your story." Pam was exasperated.

"Sometimes you don't always get to write your own story." Jim sounded tired. He bared his soul and she was still refusing to look at it.

"But that's why writing is so great! You get to write events and actions and ending exactly how you want them to be." Pam wanted to convey she knew exactly what he meant about not writing his own story. She felt trapped in her own decisions. She pushed those thoughts away as she always did as soon as they came up. Pam pushed a shoulder into Jim. "Let's write their story together."

Chapter 3

Jim's heart jumped. The idea of writing their story excited him but writing for these characters not so much. It would be playing with fire. How could he refuse time with Pam. How would he survive if she added her sensual spice to this rendering. Could he really handle the erotic nature of the words they would make together. It would be a punishment crafted straight from hell but he had no choice. "Okay." With one simple word, he gave himself up to her for torment.

Pam took charge. _Damn!_ She is adorable. Jim pushed these inappropriate thoughts away as she begin to question him. "Okay. Why isn't she with Justin? What is stopping her from being with him. What time is this set in? Couldn't be medieval because they wouldn't be contemplating a one night stand."

"Slow down there Mrs. King. One question at a time. I had not thought about the whole story just that scene." Jim lied so smoothly it almost scared himself with the practiced ease. He had lied to her about his feeling so often it was second nature. "Let's set it in modern times. That way we don't have to worry about battles and the like."

Pam nodded and agreed. "So why doesn't she think they should be together?" Somehow Pam knew the answer but couldn't bring it to light.

Jim looked into her eyes. There was a silence dare. "Why do you think?" He question was quiet but the accusation was clear.

Pam squirmed a bit but met his eyes. Her voice failed her once. After clearing her throat, she grinned. "He doesn't pick up his socks?"

Jim watching her. He almost felt in control for a moment. He shook his head. "There is someone else. Someone she feels an obligation to stay with even though her heart lies elsewhere." It was liberating to discuss this even though they were hidding behind the characters. Still he felt like Justin and he was going to fight for his Pauline.

"Why?" It was all Pam could say. She couldn't deny what they were really talking about and she needed to know.

Jim still staring into her beautiful eyes shrugged. "I don't know. She probably has been with Robert, that's his name for a long time."

"Robert, huh. Okay. Well, does Robert love her?" Pam asked challenging him a bit.

"Robert does but no where near as much as Justin does. Justin can barely think about anything but Pauline." Her whole face softened as she listened to him confess how much she meant to him. "She is the first thought he has in the morning and the last thought he has before sleep." Somehow they are sitting even closer than before being bathed in moonlight and love. "He wants nothing more than to make her happy."

"Then why doesn't he tell her?" Pam quietly accused him of holding back.

"He has. Everyday. He has but she doesn't want him to and he knows that. Since he only does what she wants..." Jim's glaze broke from hers and looked up at the stars. "Justin only wants her happy and that's why he hasn't pursued her. Pauline is with Robert. It is her choice, not Justin's."

"It can't be easy for Pauline." She needed to defend herself and make him understand the terrible position she was in. "Pauline doesn't want to hurt Robert."

Jim looked over at her with some unshed tears. "So she chose to hurt Justin." It was a simple statement. It was a fact.

Pam's tears slid down her face silently. She looked down at the paper. A tear dropped directly on the center of the story. "And herself."

Her voice was so quiet, Jim was unsure what she said but she was crying. He couldn't stand that. "Hey. This is a romance, right."

Pam dabbed her eyes with a tissue from her pocket and delicately blew her nose. She looked up at him gratefully. "Yes."

"So let's make it happy." Jim pushed everything aside for a few minutes of happiness with her. "Let's help Justin show her the error of her ways." His eyebrows wagged to induce her musical laugh.

Laughing and smiling, Pam agreed. "Okay." Looking down at the story and without thinking wiped away her tear. "So the knee thing. Wow. That sounds..." Searching for the right word. "Interesting."

Jim smiled and crocked his head. "Not nearly as _interesting _as your work Ms. Beesley. Wow! You really scorched the pages."

Pam blushed. "Oh stop!" She really surprised herself by what she wrote for Jim. She tapped into an unexplored side of herself.

"The handcuffs. The S&M back room. Wow! What do you do on your time off?" Instantly he was sorry he said it. Neither one wanted a reminder of Roy. The pain was so sharp that slice through him, he was surprised he wasn't bleeding.

"I never..." She couldn't finish.

Jim back peddled. "No. No, I know. But how did you...never mind."

Pam couldn't stand when someone didn't finish their thoughts. "What?" Jim shook his head. "What?" She implored him.

"It's just that your story...was..." Jim faulted. What could he say? That it would dance in his head forever tormenting him with something he could never hope to have.

"Creative. You said creative." She supplied but she wanted he to tell her what he really thought. Pam had never shared these personal thoughts...fantasies with anyone. She was too embarrassed to but with Jim she felt compelled to open herself up to him. Pam had a strange desire of wanting Jim to know all of her, even things a best friend shouldn't know.

Jim nodded. "Creative. Yes. But it was very...descriptive." He knew he sounded like a bumbling idiot but he couldn't help it. Jim tried to sound comfortable with the idea of discussing sex and bondage with Pam but it just wasn't working. He affected the tone of a professor. "I believe 'hot' is a term I might use when discussing your piece."

Pam giggled. "Hot. Hot? You think that was hot?"

"Yeah. I do." Jim nodded and he couldn't keep the eroticism of the moment out of his voice. It bleed through and reached her in places it shouldn't.

She froze and silently begged him to tell her what he meant by that. Her eyes looked up at him with doe-like innocence, he now knew at least her mind did not possess. "Yeah, come on. The girl was tied up, begging to be spanked and couldn't help but to orgasm over and over." Their knees and thighs were touching and both were breathing louder than normal. He smiled over at her and continued. "But the hottest thing was she was his and he just took her. She surrendered herself completely into his keeping."

Pam shook her head. "Yeah, I didn't purposefully make her submissive. It just sort of happened." She looked up at the stars as if they held the answers to the questions, she refused to ask.

Jim knew she was referring to just letting the characters have free rein, but he wanted her to look at it. "Just sort of happened." Pam nodded. "Explain that."

Pam shrugged and looked a bit sheepish. "I don't know. I was typing and Josh became dominant."

"Piper was submissive and was getting handcuffed before you knew it." Jim supplied the rest without judgment.

Pam blushed. "Yeah." She was quiet and hesitate.

Jim picked up on her hesitation. "What?"

"It's just that I was wondering...umm...have you ever?" Pam couldn't stop herself. She wanted to know. She knew affirmative answer would rip her heart out but she was asking before she thought about it.

"No. No." Jim was very quick to response. He needed to reassure her. "Nah." As he watched her face, he realized may be she was asking him for a reason. "I mean...not that I wouldn't."

"You would do that?" Pam seemed surprised.

"Well, yeah. I mean if the girl was like Piper..." Damn, he was citing fictional characters as references. "I mean if the lady wanted that I think I could comply." He need to forcibly push out the visual of Pam handcuffed and begging to do his bidding. He almost groaned as blood rushed away from his head.

"So you would try S&M?" Pam wanted clarity. Why she had no idea. It was useless information. Information that only caused her to see Jim in Josh's position.

Jim smiled. "Of course." He wanted to know if she had played any kinky games but he didn't think he could take the answer so he didn't ask.

Pam was enjoying this conversation a little too much but she couldn't help herself. "I think it would be amazing to turn yourself over to someone you trusted." She stopped looking at the sky. She peeked over at him and as she suspected he was watching her closely. His breath was caressing her cheek and it felt like soft kisses to her.

"You do?" Was all he could manage. His big eyes imploded her to tell him everything.

"Yes." Pam was quiet and thoughtful. "Someone who would focus on just me. Someone who would watch out for the tigers. Someone who could help me to explore dark fantasies without feeling stupid. Someone who could make me beg." She was breathing quickly and her heart was racing. Pam was so turned on just talking about this with Jim, she couldn't imagine the implementation.

"Make you beg?" Jim was reeling.

Words were spilling out of Pam before they were weighted and measured. "Yeah. Make me beg."

"For what?" Jim needed to know what the woman of his dreams wanted to beg for.

"For everything. To be taken. To be needed so much. To be handcuffed. To be spanked. To be so desperate to cum that I am forced to beg." Her voice betrayed her body's neediness.

Jim's breathe caught. He felt like he was in a twilight zone episode. He didn't know what to say. He loved Pam. Jim couldn't quite remembering not loving this amazing woman. In his dreams, they always made love beautifully. It was wonderful and sweet. He never envisioned that she had a yearning for the darker pleasures. It was mind blowing.

"What about Roy?" The words startled him because he didn't think he spoke. He would never have set himself up for such pain.

Pam looked down and frowned and shook her head. "No."

Jim's brain was screaming. No! No! No, what? "What?" He didn't mean for it to sound like an accusation but he guessed in a way it was. It was an indictment on how Roy didn't meet her needs.

"I couldn't do that with Roy." Pam said sadly. She knew it was wrong but she would never let Roy do any of that to her. Meanwhile, Jim's heart was so happy he almost danced in his seat.

"Why not?" Jim asked but the voice in his head said as long as she doesn't that's all that matters.

"I don't know. I guess... I mean it's just too personal." She couldn't look at him. "I know it's crazy. He's my finance and all but...I just couldn't do that with him."

Jim's breathe came out in a whoosh. He tried not to jump up and scream yes. He was successful, just barely. Jim pushed his luck. "So you never..." He left the rest unspoken.

"Nope." She let out a big sigh indicating her disappointment and resignation to never having what she wanted. "But I have my books."

"Books are good." Jim nodded in agreement. His best friend wanted BDSM. He tried to wrap his mind around it but struggled. "But if you could what would you do." Pam shot a look at him. He quickly added. "You know if it wouldn't count type of thing."

A game between them. This was comfortable ground and she leaped onto it. "Mmmmm, so many things." Her eyes sparkled with excitement. She was blushing a bit. "I would...this is embarrassing." She stopped short.

Jim felt like cold water was splashed onto him. "No it isn't. Come on I will tell you what I would do if it didn't count." Pam seemed to be waiting. "No, come on I asked you first."

She pouted cutely. "Oh okay. You big baby. I would be tied down to a bed and blindfolded. The guy would massage me in an erotic manner without, you know actually touching me." She blushed bright red. "Then he would use his tongue on me just teasing me with the tip. Right when I am about to...you know." Jim nodded with a very dry mouth. "He would make me beg him. I would beg and plead to cum. He relenting only if I you know..."

Jim arched his eyebrow. "No. I don't know. There are many ways to go here. What does he make you promise you will do?"

"He will let me cum only if I suck him." Pam is totally embarrassed.

Jim feels like he is having an out of body experience but he pushes Pam. "Do you suck him until he cums in your mouth?" She nods. "Does he make you swallow?" She closes her eyes and nods. Unconsciously, she licks her dry lips. "Does your Master's cum taste good to you?" She vigorously shakes her head. "After you suck him off, do you beg for him to let you cum?" She is almost moaning as she nods. "Are you going to cum hard for your Master?"

She gasps. "Yes."

"Should your Master let you cum?" Jim doesn't know where the words are coming from but they don't seem to be stopping. Pam nods. "What I can't hear you."

"Yes." It is ragged as it comes out.

"Cause you've been such a good girl pleasing your Master." Jim coos to her.

Pam deep in the fanatasy nods. Jim wants nothing more than to sink to his knees in front of her, push aside her wet panties and lick her to orgasm. He is struggling for self control. Pam's eyes pop open and realize she shouldn't be doing this and she doesn't care. It is the closest thing she will ever get.

Pam's voice is full of arousal. "So what's your fanatasy?"

"This one pretty much fits the bill." Jim continued. "The Master should definitely reward the adorable little slave. He should lick her legs from her toes to her thighs, teasing them open. Master should be able to treasure his slave's sweetness. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah." She breathes out.

Jim smiled. He wanted this game never to end. "His long tongue would lick her gently and with much care. Up and down, up and down...She would evenually cum on her Master's tongue. He would lap until she was completely satisfied. Then he would lay her down and enter her. She would feel tight, hot and wet. He would stroke her deeper than she had ever had it. Master would make sure he ground himself down on her to give her maximum stimulation. If he deemed she came too early, he had a remedy. He might turn her over so he could take her from behind. Her sweet heart shaped bottom would pay with a little spanking. She would prettily arch her back to present the perfect target for her Masters hand. Well-timed and well-placed her spanks would be so her bottom would be pink."

Pam was enraped by the story. She wanted so much to beg him. Pam was wet and ready. How she wanted that spanking and that cock in her making her cum.

Jim was trying to control his words but they just seemed to be falling out of his mouth. "Should Master let her cum?"

Pam nodded. "Yes, she deserves to cum."

"Everyone deserves to cum. Do you want to cum?" Jim didn't know how that happened. He was asking his best friend if she wanted to cum.

"Yes." Pam gave the question no thought there just a quick response.

"So do I." Jim acknowledged. He inhaled deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

They turned and looked at each other. Neither one was ready to commit adultery so confusion hung between them. The air seemed heavy with expectation. Jim's look told Pam he would do whatever she needed him to do.

Pam was the first to speak. "We should write. I heard the best time to write is when you are...you know."

Jim smiled and shook his head. "Turned on?" Pam nodded. "That is such an inadequate description..." Pam giggled. "Seriously." Jim's smile deepened. "Or am I the only one?"

Pam admitted it out loud. "No, you are not the only one." She looked frustrated and rather pouty but then started giggling again.

Jim jokingly asked "You sure you want to write?" They both laughed harder. It was helping to dispatch the frustration to a tolerably level. "So are we continuing Pauline and Justin's story?"

Pam nodded. "Yup. And I love the name Justin. It is so sexy."

"Oh please Beesley right now anything would be sexy." Jim teased. Pam shrugged. "Just as I suspected. Okay, where do we start?"

Having no paper and no intention of getting any, they decided to talk out the story until they had access to the computer.

"Well, I believe Pauline had just agreed to allowing Robert to have his way with her." Pam supplied the starting point.

"Okay." After some thought Jim begin with what seemed to be a logical question. "So is Justin, a dominant?"

"What? No." Pam was blushing. "Why do you ask?"

Jim is dumbfounded by her reaction. "Well, because...he would act a certain way if he is versus if he is not." He was trying to sound reasonable as he checked his logic as it came out of his mouth.

Pam looked down and felt pretty stupid. "Oh." She was pretty uncomfortable which she knew was completely crazy considering where their conversation had already strayed. "Well, what do you think? Should Justin be into it?" Pam tried but failed at sounding nonchalantly about the subject matter.

Jim frowned. "Well, the real question is Pauline's feelings on the matter, because Justin would do anything to please Pauline." Jim's eyes communicated the true meaning right to Pam's heart. Jim would do whatever she wanted to make her happy.

Pam smiled almost acknowledging what Jim was really saying. It gave her confidence. "Pauline, isn't just into whips and chains. She likes romance too."

Jim grinned. "I have no doubt." Jim leaned closer to Pam. "So Pauline wants romance with a little assertiveness thrown in."

Pam giggled. "Yeah. A little hair pulling when being kissed without the handcuffs."

Jim laughed. "Hair pulling? How is that romantic?" He reached out and tugged a piece of Pam's hair.

"Ouch! You big dope! Why did you do that?" Pam swatted at his hand to make him stop. Jim laughed as he let go of her beautiful locks.

"You said hair pulling was romantic!" Jim grinned as he mocked her. "I guess I misunderstood."

"You know very well what I meant." Pam was trying not to laugh.

Jim shook his head in denial. "No, actually I don't."

Pam sighed. "Like this." She stand up and grabbed the hair at the nape of Jim's neck. Her fingers tighten as they pulled his head back while tilting his face towards hers. She couldn't help but notice how truly handsome he was. But before her thoughts got carried away, a sound escaped Jim that sounded like a groan of someone in pain. Pam worried she hurt him, she released him immediately.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hurt you?" Pam apologized immediately.

Jim tried to make his mind work. _Hurt me? Hurt me? You are killing me here!_ "You didn't hurt me. But I see what you mean. Let me try." Without hesitation he stood and drew Pam in his arms. His hand traced up her back and found the nape of her neck. He caressed it for a moment before securing her head. Jim pulled her hair and head back which caused her neck to be exposed. Pam let out a heated moan as he held her in this position and looked into her eyes.

His throat was very dry so he swallowed hard as he looked into the face of love. "Like this?" His words asked a simple question but what his heart begged was for her to give herself to him. Not just for tonight but their whole life through...

Pam knew he spoke. She had watched his lips move and she heard sounds but she had no idea what those sounds meant. She just kept staring up at him trying not to enjoy the feel of his body pushed up against hers. _The way his eyes loved her. How strong he was. His hands...wait he is speaking again. _

"Like this?" It came out breathy and a bit harsh.

Pam blinked as it slowly registrar what his words meant. She nodded. "Yeah."

Instead of releasing her he pulled tighter and arched her back more. Pam nearly swooned as he held her. Her lips parted a little as if in an open invitation. Jim's eyes were glued to her lovely perfectly shaped pink lips. He never wanted anything more. "So..."

"So..." She returned as she remained trembling over the precipice between heaven and hell.

"This is how Justin would kiss Pauline?" It was a question and a statement all in one.

Pam fighting for her cognitive abilities managed a quiet, "Yes."

Jim didn't know where this was going but he couldn't turn back. He wanted it way too much to be noble. "So as Justin's fingers twine themselves at the nape of her neck as he pulls her to him. Her lovely face is tipped up inviting Justin to kiss her. He holds her locks her in a firm grip to ensure his dream doesn't slip away. Pauline licks her lips." Pam's pink little tongue moisten her lips quickly as if following Jim's instructions. "Justin lowers his head as Pauline's head raises to meet his and they pause enjoying the anticipation." Pam's lips are mere millimeters from Jim's. He can feel her breath in his mouth. "On a soft moan, Pauline closes the gap." Jim is holding his breath as he hears Pam's soft whine of impatience and feels her lips touch his. It is a dream come true. Pam is kissing him! He deepens the kiss as she slides her lips over his and hears Pam's delight. Jim smiles at the complete perfectness of this one moment. If he were to die immediately, he would go on to the afterlife having lived a complete life.

Time passes and neither are sure how long they have been sharing a kiss. As the kiss breaks, Jim doesn't want time for regrets and remorse to damage their kiss so he continues the story. "Justin breaks the kiss and smiles down at her, hoping that Pauline has no regrets and could feel the love that was injected into the kiss." Pam's eyes are full of want and guilt. Jim's hands skim down her back to hold her close. "Justin pulls his mouth away from Pauline and heads to a more comfortable location." Jim pulls Pam towards the wall of the roof. His jacket is taken off and used to serve as a blanket. "Justin picks up Pauline and puts her in his lap." Before the words were out of his mouth, Pam was scooped up and sitting on Jim's lap. The safety and warmth hit her immediately. Her heart sang that this where she belonged.

Jim nuzzled Pam's neck a little. "So how is Justin doing so far?"

Pam tried to some normal as if she wasn't sitting on her best friend's lap after enjoying the best kisses of her life. "Fine."

Jim smiled into her neck. "Just fine, huh? Well, Justin better start proving himself then."

All rational thought left Pam. She let him emotions and feelings guide her. "I think he had better step it up a notch." Pam whispered into Jim's ear right before her tongue followed.

Jim's world was spinning. Pam was sitting on his lap licking and love biting his ear. This was reality. This was really happening. Pam in his arms. He decided this was his one chance to prove his love to Pam and he wasn't going to let anything...or anyone get in his way. Jim began by kissing Pam's neck. Her moans of pleasure told him he was on the right track. Her lower body began to move restless on him. She seemed to be seeking for something. Pam was soon straddling his lap and kissing his lips passionately. Somehow she was sitting on his lap with no sweater on and he was trying to unclasp her lacy bra that encased her beautiful breasts. Pam was pushing herself against him so that his erection was grinding between her legs. Even through his pants he could feel the wet heat that was emanating for her core. She seemed mindless with need as she kissed him with her soul.

Finally, when he was too close to losing it, he held her still so she could hear his whispered words. "Master, wants to pleasure you."

"Oh, yes." Pam gasped. She was so turned on that she was almost out of control.

Pam allowed Jim to quickly change their positions, so his head was between her thighs. As she looked down into his eyes, she almost came. He smiled then his teasing tongue made her squirm. He licked her though her panties. Jim teased her creamy thighs slipping his tongue under the elastic of her panties loving her reaction. He loved up to find her staring at him with an open mouth.

"Please. Jim. Please." She was flushed and her breath was shallow. Her eyes were begging. Jim only smiled and continued to torment her. He licked her everywhere except the one place she needed him to the most. Her moans were increasing in volume. It sounded like a twisted version of his name. His tease continued as he slowly licked her.

He stopped and smiled at her gasp. His smile widened as her hips arched up to try to continue contact. "Want something?"

"Yes. Please, Jim." Pam begged.

"Beg." Jim knew he had her. He wanted to give her the fantasy she talked about earlier.

Pam smiled for a moment between moans. She realized she was getting what she craved. "Please. Jim. Make. Me. Cum."

Jim smiled. "As you wish." His tongue was under her panties and his fingers pulled them aside to expose the area. He slowly teased his tongue along her skin bringing her arousal level back up and then he carefully rhythmically tongued her clitoris until she orgasmed.

His tongue brought her up up up and then set her at heaven's door. "Yes!!! OH JIM!!! Yes!!!" Her body shook with some intensity of the pleasure. She had never felt so good. "Oh, Jim." He gave her a few last licks ensuring that her pleasure was complete.

He moved up to place a kiss on her mouth. "Hey."

"Hey." Pam smiled up at him. "I never...You were...Oh my." She just stopped herself from rambling. That had been her best sexual experience ever.

Then she realized how unselfishly Jim had loved her. His erection still throbbed between them and he didn't say a word about it. Well, she would fix that. She pushed him back as she worked on removing his pants. He tried to stop her but it was a half hearted attempt at best. "Pam. Stop. You don't have to do that...really." Pam just giggling knowing he was praying that she didn't stop.

Pam looked adorable serious as she explained her situation to Jim. "I have to." She dropped her eyes and tried not to smile. "If I don't Master will spank my bottom."

Jim's eyes widened but gave her what she wanted. "He may decide to spank you anyway. You had better get busy." At his words of command, or semi-command her insides clenched.

She took his erection and rubbed it on her breasts. "Oh so good." Jim held his breath as Pam ran his cock against her nipples over and over again until she cried out in pleasure. "Oh I think I just came again?" It was an odd question and statement. "Oh. Oh Yeah. I am cumming from just rubbing you over my breasts." She quickly sucked him into her mouth. It was like a hot wet oven sucking him. Her head bobbed as his cock danced on her tongue.

"I am going to cum." Jim wanted to warn Pam.

"Mmmm, yes Master please cum." Pam purred to him as her eyes sparkled and she sucked him harder awaiting his creamy pleasure.

"Oh, Pam. Yes. Sweetheart. Oh God Yes!" He nearly shouted as he completed his pleasure between her sweet lips. Pam looked him in the eyes as she swallowed and shivered with another wave of pleasure. He was so happy. Jim pulled her down into his warm embrace and she wrapped herself around him.

Time passed and reality of the world slipped in. She wasn't his and she had to get home. Neither wanted to part nor did they have words to discuss what happened. He helped her dress and quickly pulled on his own clothing. Before opening the door, he pulled her in a hug. She gave him a watery smile before she took flight. Down the stairs and out the door before he could say another word.

He only hoped Justin had proved to Pauline how much he truly loved her.

The next day and the day after that it was award. Jim would catch Pam staring at her and then she would look away. He could barely get her to say more than Good Morning to him. Well, so much for Justin proving anything to Pauline. She just used him like a one night stand and in the harsh light of day, she could hardly tolerate being in the same office with him.

On Thursday, Pam happened to be coming out of the ladies room while Jim had sat down in the break room for lunch. Pam saw him and a bit of panic crossed over her face. She got her lunch out of the frig and instead of beating a hasty retreat to her desk, she sat next to Jim. He arched his eyebrow in surprise.

When the quiet became deafening, Pam spoke. "So Roy isn't going to be home this weekend. He is going to a gun show with his brother. I was wondering if may be..."

Jim was happy and horrified all at once. "What?"

"I was just wondering if you might want to... write some more." Pam stumbled but finished in a rush. Her face was bright red.

_So that's what she's calling it. Writing._ _Was there any answer other than the oblivious? _


End file.
